A device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the device. For example, augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition), the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on an image depicting the real world.